The Dream
by rakaya16
Summary: This my idea of how the season 3 episode 17 should have went. It starts from when Luke and Lorelai are in his apartment talking about the dream she had while Rory was away in Washington, DC. Will they finally admit their feelings for each other? The italicized are Lorelai's thoughts throughout this conversation.


"No. Um, you talked to my stomach and then you ki…well, no." said Lorelai

"I did what after I talked to your stomach?" Asked Luke as he sat up. He was suddenly 10x more interested in this dream.

"Nothing worth talking about. It was just a crazy dream." Lorelai says as she turns her back to him to hide the blush creeping up in her cheeks.

"Lorelai what happened in this dream? You have me interested now and I'm pretty sure you were about to say that we kissed. And if that is the case then what is the big deal? It was just a dream…"

"Okay fine! Yes in my dream we kissed. You talked to my stomach and then kissed me goodbye. Are you happy now that you know?" Lorelai asked clearly getting worked up.

_I can't believe he pushed me to admit that I dream about us kissing. I knew I shouldn't have brought up the stupid dream. That's all it was, a stupid dream. It didn't mean anything. Rory is wrong I am not secretly in love with Luke. I can't be! But who am I kidding I'm completely in love with him. I'm in love with my best friend. My best friend who is dating Nicole. Get it together Lorelai he's with Nicole. He's with Nicole. He's with Nicole. Just keep telling yourself that. _

"Lorelai… why was it so hard to admit that we kissed in a dream?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. It wasn't hard to admit I just didn't think I was required to tell you every little detail that happened in my dream. It was a dream it's not a big deal. It's not like I want that to happen or anything. You were probably the last person I talked to before I went home to bed."

_Shit now I'm rambling. He's going to know that I'm nervous he's going to be able to see right through my rambling. Luke knows me too well. He's going to be able to read the emotions right off my face then he will know. I can't let him know._

"Lorelai when did you have this dream?"

"I'm not exactly sure. It was while Rory was in Washington, DC. Why does that matter?"

"Lorelai there is no way that I was the last person you talked to when you had this dream. We weren't speaking when Rory was in Washington, DC."

Silence fills the room. Just when Lorelai thinks that Luke has fallen asleep she hears him call her name in a voice so small she's not sure she even heard him.

"Lorelai?"

"Yes, Luke?"

"I've had dreams about us too. I don't know if this was just a one time thing or not for you, but I want you to know that I have thought about us like that too. More times than I would like to admit."

"You have…?" Lorelai asks not believing her ears.

_Does this mean he feels the same way? But what about Nicole? Maybe he was just telling me this to make me feel better. There's no way he feels the same way about me. I have given him so many opportunities to say something. He wouldn't wait until after he is dating Nicole to say something._

"Of course I have Lorelai."

Lorelai turns over to look at Luke.

_He's looking directly at me. Although he is not saying anything I can see it all in his eyes. He's looking at me the way he looks at me everyday but this time something is different. Everything is different. We both just admitted to each other how we feel. Well technically neither of us has officially told each other but it's there. I can see it in his eyes. I can feel it in the air. In a matter of 5 minutes everything has changed between us. Where do we go from here? What am I supposed to say now? _

"Lorelai tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking that you just admitted that you have feeling for me."

"And if I did?"

"Then that would make things really difficult considering that you are dating someone right now. Especially since the person you are dating already has concerns about our friendship. So I'm not really sure what that would mean if you really did just admit that you have feelings for me."

"Well I am have feelings for you. I mean I do admitting that I have feelings for you. Ugh! Lorelai...I have feelings for you."

"But what about Nicole?"

"What about Nicole? We went on a couple dates. I had some fun. We never really talked about what we were. We aren't exclusive and honestly she's not the woman that I want to be with."

"Oh."

_He's saying all the things I want to hear. I've wanted to hear him say those words for as long as I can remember. But Luke is my friend. I can't mess our friendship by trying to turn it into a relationship. If I've learned anything it's that I am terrible at relationships. _

"Lorelai I didn't tell you this to scare you. I just thought it was time for me to put it out there. I've been carrying around my feelings for you for way too long. I don't expect you to say anything or feel the same way. I'm sorry if I've made things weird between us. I never wanted to do that. I can promise you that this will not affect our friendship at all. I am still the guy the pours your coffee in the morning and I will always be that guy."

"You didn't scare me. If I'm being honest with myself I've known for a while how you felt about me I just never let myself really think about it."

"Why not? I mean why haven't you let yourself think about it?"

"Because Luke *sigh* I realized a long time ago that I have feelings for you. I know that we could be something great if I just let myself take that risk but I've been too scared that I would ruin it and lose one of my best friends in the process. And I can't lose you Luke. I just can't so I decided that it was easier to just be your friend."

Luke walks across the room and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Lorelai look at me." Luke says as he reaches for Lorelai's hand.

"You know me better than anyone and you know that I am not the type to do things without thinking them through. I would not have told you how I felt about you unless I was sure this is what I wanted. I know that we would be amazing together and I know that you are scared that you will mess it up but you won't. I won't let you."

"Luke…"

"No don't try to talk yourself out of it just take the leap. I promise I will catch you. You just have to let me"

Luke moves up closer to her on the bed. They are now face to face. Their lips are inches away from each other.

_Do it! Kiss me dammit! Come on Luke make the move. Close the little distance between us and kiss me! Screw this! _

Before Lorelai has a chance to think about it she grabs his face and pulls him towards her. When their lips meet for the first time it ignites a fire in her stomach that she has never felt before. Right as she is about to pull away Luke pulls her closer. He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her with everything he feels for her. Things start to heat up quicker than either of them were expecting. Luke traces the tip of his tongue over her bottom lip requesting permission. Lorelai gladly opens up to him and lets out a soft moan when his tongue touches hers. He pulls her closer to him needing to feel her against his body. Before he can pull away she climbs into his lap. She is now straddling his hips and she can feel him growing beneath her. She's slowly moving on his lap and he is enjoying the feeling of her. Her hands slide down his chest as she reaches for the hem of his shirt. She tries to pull it over his head but before she can get it off Luke pulls away.

"Lorelai are you sure you want to do this?" Luke asks breathlessly.

Lorelai slides her her hands down his neck, to his shoulders and finally to his chest. "Luke I've wanted to do this for so long. So unless you don't want to do this shut up and take me to bed."

"But we're already in bed."

"Shut up and kiss me" Lorelai says as she pulls him down to her and has her way with him.


End file.
